The Road to Albion
by Jillcb
Summary: This is set in Camelot's Golden Years. Arthur and Gwen are King and Queen, and Merlin is the Court Sorcerer. This is about Gwen's first official engagement away from Camelot, as guests of Elena and Lord Lechard on the eve on their wedding. Very light hearted story, plenty of bantering and friendship. This is part one of The Tales of Camelot Collection.
1. Chapter 1

**The Road to Albion **

It was a beautiful spring day when the official party set off from Camelot. The wedding invitation from Lady Elena had arrived not long after Merlin's official appointment as Court Sorcerer of Camelot. Having just beaten off Morgana's latest scheme, Arthur had felt the wedding of Lady Elena and Lord Lechard, had come at the right time for everyone

A chance for his Queen and him, as well as Merlin and the Knights to relax a little bit outside the pressure of Camelot's spotlight. Although he realised, it maybe a little bit of an ordeal for Merlin, as the spotlight would certainly be on him as much as anyone. If he was nervous he was showing little sign of it as he continued to complain to Arthur, at the slightest thing, and his enjoyment of pulling the King up had not altered one bit. Nor the way he could get the back up of the King at a moment's notice. As Merlin sneezed and sniffed, Arthur turned to his companion with a hint of not so subtle sarcasm in his voice.

"Merlin I believed part of our birthday present to you last week was a rather lovely set of handkerchiefs. Is there any chance you could use one, instead of spending your entire time sniffing away, like a trapped boar!"

"Arthur." Gwen chided him, "it's not his fault he has a cold, if you hadn't of made him go out on that hunt last week he wouldn't be in the state he is now." She looked round at him sympathetically.

"Thank you for that Gwen. I would also like to add being made yesterday, to go out after dark and collect herbs for a certain someone, who insisted he couldn't wait another evening for his herbal remedy didn't help either."

"You said you were going out anyway." Arthur retorted

"I did not." Merlin replied "you made it quite clear you wanted it there and then."

"When did I say that? I fear this cold has turned you deaf before your years Merlin." The King grinned, before giving a little wink to Gwen.

"Now then boys." Gwen broke in, as the Knights sniggered around them

"Welcome to an ordinary day in the company of the King and Warlock my Lady." Gwaine laughed. Gwen flashed a grin at Gwaine, and rolled her eyes as she watched her husband and friend continue their escapade.

"At times you two are like a couple of school boys." She laughed.

"This is quite reserved for them," Percival remarked "you should hear them when they are really going at it."

"I remember on one occasion Merlin ended up being thrown in a stream." Leon laughed remembering the sight of the wet warlock shaking himself dry like a dog.

"Arthur you didn't." Gwen said looking sternly at her husband, before grinning at Merlin. "what did you do to make him do that?" she asked him.

"What did I do?" Merlin replied pretending to sound wounded at her words. "Nothing Gwen. It was just my natural superiority when having a conversation, he lost the argument and reacted in the only way the he is able!"

"Lost the argument? Merlin you have never won an argument, against me in your entire life. Except in your dreams maybe, which is how you spent most of that day I seem to recall. Because you certainly didn't see my raised leg as you walked pass me!" he laughed.

"Well I hope the pair of you will be better behaved when we get to our destination. I don't want to be embarrassed by you, so shape up." Gwen smiled.

Arthur and Merlin exchanged a glance both of them speechless for once.

"An embarrassment, as if I could be to you." Arthur said laying on the charm.

Merlin sniggered, "Please Arthur, trying your charm on Gwen like that, you really should know better."

Gwen looked down, trying hard not to laugh. "Merlin –"

"Merlin shut up." Arthur retorted.

"Of course, my lord, whenever you have no answer to me you pull rank on me!" Merlin remarked, pleased with himself.

"Merlin I would quit while you're ahead if I was you." Percival smiled. "or else you may end in that stream over there." Percival pointed at the stream ahead. Arthur peered over his shoulder at Merlin, as if tempted by the suggestion for a moment.

Everyone including the warlock laughed. Gwen looked over at Arthur who exchanged a fond look with her. She was so glad that she'd been allowed to accompany them this time. She sensed that Arthur was entirely relaxed, which after the last few months was a blessing. The battle with Morgana had been wearing for everyone. Camelot had just begun to get back on its feet. Even now Gwen was amazed at the turn of events.

Not for the first time her perception of Merlin had changed totally. If it hadn't been for his selfless act none of them would be here now. It was a shock enough that they all found out that day that he was a sorcerer, not just a sorcerer, a mighty warlock.

Even now she found it hard to believe her old friend was such a powerful figure. Outwardly he had changed little from the day, although the after effects of it had taken a while for them all to get over, not least Merlin and her husband Arthur. It had taken Gwen a considerable effort to get them back together, with the inevitable fall-out that the incident had caused. At one stage she feared the relationship would never repair itself. But after a little time apart Arthur had eventually got over the shock, and bit by bit Gwen and Gaius had talked him round.

In the end Gwen was proud of both of them, and she felt lucky to be a part of life in Camelot. With her husband beginning to mature into a fine King, and her friend taking his place by his side like he'd always been, as the new Court Sorcerer, Gwen like everyone else had embraced the new world at Camelot. Morgana had been given a bloody nose, and had retreated, where nobody knew, but few doubted that one day she would be back.

But Gwen was determined that this trip would be nothing but a positive start to their new world. They were due to meet many old friends and acquaintances and as she looked around her as they travelled on, she only had hopeful thoughts in her head. She was determined to play her part in their bright future, and back her husband and friend in their plans to rebuild Camelot.

"We could do with giving the horses a break." Arthur suggested pulling into a clearing. "it's still early afternoon we should make Gawant by late afternoon."

Arthur jumped off his horse, helping Gwen down from hers. Merlin watched the couple with a smile on his face, they'd been married for over a year now and still they acted like newlyweds, he thought to himself.

"Leon can you give the horses something to eat please?" Arthur asked.

"Isn't that my job?" Merlin asked suddenly peeved.

"Merlin remember that little talk we had before we left Camelot?" Arthur asked "about the fact that now strictly speaking, you were more than just a servant."

"Yes I remember, and do you remember how I informed you that I still saw myself as a servant, with court responsibilities."

"Yes I remember all of that Merlin." Arthur replied with a smile, "that's not to say that I agree with you."

"But" Merlin stuttered,

"But nothing you are just going to have to get use to it." Arthur grinned.

"This may surprise you Merlin." Leon said, "I was feeding horses before you were even thought off."

"Yes Leon and I'm sure you can do a great job too, I'm not doubting it for one minute but, it doesn't feel right." Merlin said, realising it sounded lame.

"You need to relax a bit Merlin that's all." Gwen busying herself. "remember what you first told me when I became Queen."

"Exactly." Arthur agreed sitting by him a smile on his face."You really are never satisfied Merlin are you?" Arthur said "what was it you said to me. That I never appreciate what you do, and just for once it would be nice, if other people did things for me. Whenever anyone does you spend all your time complaining."

"I hate to say it Merlin." Gwen remarked handing him a drink "but he's got a point."

"Great." Merlin grumbled, "now the Queen is handing me a drink. You do realise Gwen I'll never hear the last of this from him now." He said reluctantly lying back.

Everyone laughed, Arthur ruffled his hair, as the two of them looked at each other they both laughed.

"I never thought I'd be in this position." Merlin smiled.

"Or any of us for that matter." Arthur corrected. "I think this moment deserves a toast. To Merlin Camelot's own warlock, and to the future of Albion."

As everyone raised their cup, Merlin couldn't help looking around his dear friends, and letting the emotion of the moment get into his eyes. This was indeed a special moment, and for a second he thought of those who where not here to share it. As he revelled in the atmosphere of the forest, he let his mind go and went back to the day his mother told him, that one day he would experience a day when all of the sacrifices would seem worthwhile. Maybe this was the day he thought happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Road to Albion **

By late afternoon the view of the swirling towers of Gawant's castle were visible. By now everyone was relieved that the day's riding was over at last. As she watched the tower's become nearer and nearer Gwen, took a deep breath. In truth ever since she realised she was on her first official engagement as Queen of Camelot her stomach had been in knots. She suddenly felt self-conscious that she was riding on a horse, wondering if the court of Gawant would look down on such things. Arthur had given her the choice, but she'd chosen to ride, as she didn't often get the chance. But now she felt a bit grubby, and she wondered how the other Queens would make their entrances. As if sensing her unease, Arthur smiled at her.

"Just be yourself, you will bowl them over." He smiled.

She returned his smile, suddenly feeling more confident. "With you by my side I'll be fine."

"Anyway I imagine they will be too busy gawping at Merlin here. Wondering how such a dollophead can end up being a warlock!" Arthur said with a grin at his side kick.

"Or maybe they will be wondering how this warlock has managed to put up with you, all this time!" Merlin replied smiling at Gwen.

"Or how the rest of us have been able to put up with the pair of you." Laughed Gwaine.

Once the laughter had died down, Arthur spoke seriously to everyone. Making sure everyone listened.

"Joking aside, this could be a really important step forward for the future of the five Kingdoms." Arthur said, looking at all of them. "After the year we have had, it is a chance to start afresh, and build for the future. I would like everyone to know I have total faith in you all. We go together from this day forward." He ended by looking especially at both Gwen and Merlin.

Merlin smiled, "Thank you, and we all have total faith in you too." Everyone murmured with agreement.

Arthur led the way into Gawant Castle. A servant arrived from nowhere to escort the party into the courtyard. Arthur helped Gwen down from her horse, and looked around for Lord Godwyn and Elena. Suddenly Lord Godwyn limped over to greet them.

"I'm so glad you managed to make it, sire." He said with a bow.

"The pleasure is mine, this is one wedding I was never going to miss. Can I present my wife Queen Guinevere."

Lord Godwyn took her hand. "What a pleasure it is to have you here, been looking forward to meeting you." He smiled.

"I'm really pleased to be here thank you. I hope Elena is well."

"She is roundabout, there are so many people to greet, this day has gone very quickly."

"I'm sure we will come across her." Gwen smiled.

"Now may I present to you my Court Sorcerer Merlin Lord Godwyn." Arthur said, pointing towards the warlock. Merlin had been quite happy to stay in the shadows while Gwen was being introduced. He swallowed wondering what sort of welcome he would get from Uther's old friend. Lord Godwyn looked him in the eye before his face broke into a big genuine smile.

"Merlin the pleasure is mine. When we heard that Morgana had attacked Camelot we feared for you all. But it seemed that this young man played an important part in stopping her."

Merlin shook his head, smiling attempting to play down his part in proceedings but, before he got the chance to speak, Arthur cut in before him.

"We owe Merlin everything. Without him none of us would be here, he will deny it obviously, but the rest of us know the truth." The whole party nodded in agreement.

Merlin blushed looking at the ground, before shaking Lord Godwyn's hand.

"If I may Merlin I would like to have a talk sometime over the next couple of day." He requested.

Merlin nodded, "Of course Lord Godwyn, I will make sure I find time to do that."

Lord Godwyn smiled, then turned back to Arthur.

"Now I have detained you all long enough. I will get my servant Tobi to take you to your rooms, so that you may have a rest before dinner tonight."

"That will be appreciated, thank you Lord Godwyn." Arthur smiled.

The party followed Tobi, they'd been gone a few yards when Arthur realised that Merlin was not with them. Where has he gone he thought? He turned to see Merlin starting to pick up some bags.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"I'm just bringing the bags." Merlin exclaimed as if Arthur had just asked an obvious question.

Arthur walked back to him and whispered.

"Remember the conversation we had only hours ago about you not doing certain things anymore, when you are away in an official capacity?" Arthur asked

"Ah!" Merlin said clasping his hand to his head, suddenly feeling stupid.

Watching the spectacle, Lord Godwyn grinned and said.

"Old habits die hard, Merlin?"

Merlin laughed, "Yes indeed. It never seems right having someone else do it." He explained.

"Arthur is right though. You are a man of distinction now, an important member of the royal court. I will have my own servants bring your bags up."

Merlin groaned inwardly, but smiled appreciatively at Lord Godwyn, "Thank you for that."

He followed Arthur over to where Gwen and the Knights where patiently waiting.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Merlin thought to himself.

Arthur and Gwen had a room in the east wing overlooking the beautiful gardens. Gwen relaxed the moment they were together, she went over to the window, and let out a sigh.

"Oh Arthur come over here and look at these beautiful gardens."

Arthur bounded over a smile on his face, enjoying sharing in the excitement of his wife.

Holding her hand, "You did really well there Guinevere, I am sure they will all be charmed by you. You are a natural." Smiling they kissed.

"This is a beautiful room Arthur, I'd heard rumours about this castle but I never thought it would be this spectacular."

"Lord Godwyn's ancestors are some of the richest in any of the Five Kingdoms. Not only richest, but it's also said their tastes were extravagant in everything. " Arthur looked around, agreeing with Gwen that everything they had so far seen, was on a stunning scale.

"Now I suggest you have a little rest before getting changed for dinner. I need to go through some papers with Merlin, ahead of the meeting tomorrow."

"Arthur, will you ever give poor Merlin a rest? He must be exhausted." Gwen said.

"Exhausted, Merlin!" her husband exclaimed. "Believe me I'll be saving him from himself. I still can't believe he attempted to bring the bags up himself. After every thing I said to him. I'm worried about what else he will try and do."

"It must be a big change for him though Arthur. He's been a servant for a big part of his life. It wasn't easy for me either, some times you do things without thinking."

"I know Guinevere, I'm as much checking up on him, as I'm working. Like you said, it must be a big change for him." Her husband agreed.

Gwen smiled at him. "You see you have a spot spot for him really!" she teased.

"Don't you dare say that to him, Guinevere I'll never hear the last of it."

"Be nice to him then." Gwen smiled "and don't be too long." She smiled under her eye lid at him. For a second Arthur cursed that he said he was going to see Merlin, but then he remembered that he really did have to work on part of his speech for tomorrow.

"I will be back later." He bowed extravagantly at her and left the room. Gwen laughed and after stifling a yawn she did as Arthur suggested and lay down, on the beautiful bed within seconds she was fast asleep.

Arthur knocked on Merlin's door and waited for his friend to answer. No noise he knocked again, suddenly becoming self conscious standing outside the room. What is that idiot doing he thought, why isn't he answering. Getting tiered of waiting he decided to barge in, as he entered the room, his friend jumped out of his skin.

"Arthur I did-"

"What were you doing I knocked about three times, there was no answer."

"Sorry I was trying a magical experiment." Merlin explained suddenly realising he was only half-dressed. Embarrassed he threw his top on, though not before getting muddled, and putting it on back to front."

"I'm not even going to ask you what sort of magic trick requires you to be half undressed Merlin!" Arthur said, with a slightly dirty laugh.

"Oh no," Merlin assured him "it's nothing like that!"

"Like what?" Arthur laughed enjoying the war lock's discomfort.

"What are you doing here anyway? I would of thought you would use this opportunity to be with your wife."

"A very charming idea Merlin, except for the fact that we have not finished off tomorrow's speech."

"Ah the speech, I'd forgotten that." Merlin admitted. "although I do recall a conversation were you said that you would now write your own speeches."

Arthur looked at Merlin for a long moment before replying. "Merlin I don't know where you get all this nonsense from, when would I ever compose my own speech, when I know you will do it instead." He smiled, handing the quill to Merlin.

"Obviously it must have been in one of my dreams then." Merlin said sardonically.

Arthur nodded, "I should say so. Remember to make me sound statesmanlike Merlin, I don't want any of that frilly nonsense you put in my speech to the Councillors."

"I thought that speech went down very well actually."

"You put in that I liked nothing better than peforming jigs and skipping!"

"I was just trying to bring the human side of you out." Merlin smiled.

"You made me sound like a big girl's blouse Merlin." Arthur said. Seeing the look on Merlin's face he said, "don't even say it."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Merlin grinned getting down to some writing.

"The only good thing it did was to teach me to always read first what you'd written, before reading it out." Arthur mused, exploring the room with interest.

"Well I would think that most great statesman do that anyway." Merlin grinned.

Arthur glared at Merlin, and took a menacing step over to the warlock.

"I'll stop talking." Merlin grinned.

Half an hour later Merlin had finished and once Arthur had made a couple of alterations, the King looked at him closely.

"So how have you found it so far?" he asked.

Merlin paused before answering. "Very strange. I can't deny that I am use to being in the shadows and the background, now all of a sudden it's the spotlight. The world seems like a very big place." He smiled "How do you think I'm doing?"

Arthur studied him, "That's not important, I'm more concerned that you are comfortable. Tomorrow at the meeting you will obviously face a big examination, people will ask you questions. I want you to know you will have my full backing, whatever happens."

Merlin smiled gently, "Thank you, that means a lot. Well I think I have faced bigger challenges in the last few years, than what I face tomorrow. I will be honest with everyone, I believe that will be the best way for me to be."

"Absolutely I don't want any secrets between us old friend." Arthur put his hand out, Merlin gulped back tears as he met his friend's gentle stare and shook his hand.

"Right I have a beautiful wife to pick up, see you at dinner."

"I'll look forward to it."

Arthur came back to his room to find Gwen all ready. She had a beautiful blue dress on, which came off her shoulders. She wore the necklace that Arthur had bought her for her last birthday. She smiled as he came through the door.

"I hope you haven't been waiting too long." He smiled

"I knew where you were." Gwen smiled.

Arthur stood and looked at Gwen for a moment taking her all in, realising that not so long ago he had pushed away. He shuddered inwardly to think that he could of lost her for good.

"You look beautiful." He smiled kissing her cheek.

"I'm really looking forward to tonight." She smiled.

"Good with a bit of luck we may get an early night. We're both tired after all."

"Oh yes Arthur very tired." She laughed. "How is Merlin doing?"

"Who knows, it's never easy getting him to divulge things. I've made it clear we are all behind him, I'm sure he'll be okay."

"He needs a woman." Gwen smiled.

"I hope you are not match making again Guinevere. You know how severely marked he was the last time you tried it."

"He's just been alone for too long, everyone needs some one." She said hugging Arthur. "it might bring him out of himself a bit."

"I'm sure if the right woman comes along, it will happen."

"I suppose so. I just hate the thought of him being all alone all the time. He has so much to give Arthur." She said sadly.

"This is Merlin we're talking about!" Arthur teased.

Gwen hit him gently, "Arthur stop it."

"My Queen I think we need to go downstairs now. You ready. I haven't even checked on you, you are so busy worrying about others as usual."

"I'll be fine." She put her arm through his, and they slowly walked down the steps to the banqueting hall.

Throughout the evening it seemed to Arthur that Gwen was the one everybody wanted to meet. Arthur was delighted that his wife and newly crowned Queen was taking everything in her stride so naturally. As dignitary after dignitary presented themselves to Camelot's golden couple Gwen coped with each and everyone, as though she'd been doing it for years. Arthur proudly looked on as yet another man came over and began talking to his wife.

"She's taken to it very well." Arthur murmured to Merlin, who was tucking into the feast in front of him.

"Did you really think she wouldn't?" Merlin said with a smile. "I always knew she was a natural."

"Yes of course Merlin, but it is still a test of character when the spotlight is on you."" Arthur pointed out.

"She is putty in their hands." Merlin laughed. "I hope you realise what an asset you have in her Arthur."

"Of course I do, I am the luckiest man in Albion." Arthur smiled.

The King and Court Sorcerer's eyes met and they toasted the absent Queen with their glasses. As Arthur noticed yet more interested parties come over to her he decided to rescue her. He was sure by now she must be ravenous and in need of a sit down, he was also mindful that this was not his and Gwen's night and he didn't want to steal Elena's evening.

Merlin watched as Arthur quietly propelled his wife out of the latest conversation, and noticed just how right they appeared to be as they came over to the table.

"I must admit it is good to sit down." Gwen smiled, as Merlin poured her a drink.

"Nights like these are thirsty work." Merlin laughed.

"Thank you Merlin." Gwen said, taking the glass.

"What would you know Merlin? All you've done all night is stuff your face!" Arthur remarked.

"I am sure he has done plenty of this in the past though Arthur." Gwen pointed out, grinning at the warlock.

"You are not joking." Merlin grimaced. "For once I am quite happy to sit back and watch."

"It is times like this that I almost miss you as my servant. At least back then I could give you something demeaning to do, whenever you came out with one your sarcastic comments." Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh I am sure you will still find me something demeaning to do, it is one of your talents after all!" Merlin replied.

"They are off again!" Gwaine said, laughing at the spectacle of the King and Court Sorcerer bantering their way through dinner.

"The other reason I wanted you here, was to stop Merlin eating his way through the entire table, my love." Arthur said.

"Really?" Gwen asked, trying to close her ears to the boys to the side of her.

"What do you mean me stuffing my face what about you? There was a whole chicken over there before you started wolfing it down." Merlin retaliated.

As the evening went on, Gwen sat back and enjoyed the food, glad that her first official engagement had been such a success. For all their arguing Gwen more than anyone knew neither Arthur nor Merlin could do what they did, without the other. They were indeed as close as two people could be, she just felt proud that she could sit with them and share their crusade to uniting the lands of Albion. While Gwen knew it would take time, she also knew that there was nothing anyone could do to stop their journey. By the time she and Arthur were in bed that night, sleeping off the feast she considered where she'd come from, and what she'd achieved in her short life. But she also revelled in how her husband had at last stepped out of the shadow of his father, and was now making the Kingdom a fair and just place to live in. Just as she had always hoped he would all those years ago.

Her last thought before she succumbed to sleep, was for her friend Merlin. So much had changed for him and yet nothing was really that different. The same endearing qualities attracted him to her. He was the same friend to her he'd always been, the same devoted friend and companion to her husband. Yet still she sensed he hid himself in the shadows somewhat. She wondered if that would ever be different. Just as it began to trouble her, she gave in to some much needed sleep.


End file.
